


Prove It

by Sasusc



Series: 365 Days of Drabbles [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusc/pseuds/Sasusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after BDM. Jayne must prove he's married to River while on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

Title: Prove It  
Author: Sasusc  
Fandom: Firefly  
Characters: Jayne, River  
Words: 1918  
Summary: Set after BDM. Jayne must prove he's married to River while on a job.  
Series: 365 Days of Drabble, Day Nine

 

Jayne wasn't sure when the tables got turn. One minute River was charming the mark and the next the man had a gun pointed at them. River should have known this was going to happen. She was the gorram mind reading genius. She should have warned them that the job was going south.

He cursed as the man waved the gun in the air gesturing for him to get closer to River.

"You two don't act like a marry couple."

"Newlyweds," Jayne commented with a shrug.

"Still don't act like you're a couple."

"She's mad at me for not buying her a pretty babble. You know how women get." Jayne still wasn't sure why Mal thought it would be a good idea to tell the mark that he and crazy was married. He was sure the man still would have done business with them and easily hand over all his money when the time came. He never heard of someone only dealing with married couples. What made marriage so special that the man would only work with those that were married?

The man frowned, but kept his gun steady. "I told them I only work with married couples. Are ya lying to me about that?"

Jayne shook his head. "Ain't lying. Me and the girl's been married for a few months now. Why'd you only work with married folk?"

"The husband's less likely to run off with all the money if I got the wife with me. I found me a man who ran and left his woman behind once. He figured he could come back later for her. Big mistake. I ain't bluffing when I say I'll kill her if you don't come back to give me my proper payment."

River tilted her head as she studied the man in front of her. "I believe you. No lying. Jayne loves River. He'll prove he's married to me." She smiled brightly at him

He nodded. "Yes, prove to me you're married to her. Kiss her."

"All I have to do is kiss her and it'll prove to you we're really marry?" Jayne wanted to laugh. It was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. How was a kiss supposed to prove they were married? Lots of folk kiss without being married. This wouldn't be that hard. Admittedly, he hadn't kissed a girl in a while but that shouldn't be a problem.

He pulled River into his arms and leaned down to kiss her passionately. If a kiss was all the proof the man needed to continue to work with them, then he was determined to put his all into this kiss. He kept her body flushed against his as he moved his hands to her hips. He closed his eyes.

Surprisingly, he found he liked kissing her. It made him think all kinds of things. It would be fun to kiss her again without anyone else watching. Would another kiss be like this one? Would it have the same warm, happy feeling he was feeling now? Would she allow him to kiss her whenever he wanted? He hoped so. He was already planning to steal a kiss when they got back to Serenity.

He opened his eyes and stared down into River's dark ones. He smirked at the daze look in her eyes. Oh yeah, he thought, she felt it too.

River blinked before turning her head to look at the man still pointing a gun at them.

"Didn't prove anything, but you're not married," he said frowning. "I guess I just have to kill ya both for lying."

"What?" Jayne felt his mouth drop. "That was one of the best gorram kiss I ever had. It's proof enough," he declared.

"The little lady there didn't like your kisses." He waved his gun towards River. "She didn't even react to it."

Jayne frowned as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He was almost positive that the dazed look in her eyes was due to his kiss, and not that it bored her. And now that he thought about it, she hadn't kissed him back. He shook her slightly.

"River, girl?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell this nice man that you enjoy my kiss."

"Oh?" She kept her glaze straight in front of her on his chest. Very quietly she said, "You call that a kiss?"

Jayne growled. "I'll show you a kiss, and you better like it!"

This time he crushed her body to his as he slanted his mouth across hers. He was determined to make her react to his kiss. He ran his hands down her body slowly. It didn't take more than a few seconds for her to respond. Her lips opened underneath his and he quickly used the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside to taste her. He couldn't remember any other girl tasting so sweet. It was likely that whores didn't taste like innocent killer girls and especially like ones that were digging their claws into his biceps. Maybe he shouldn't be thinking about whores while kissing side killer girl that could read his gorram brain, but what else should he be thinking about when the kiss and the taste of her made his pants tight and reminded him he was due for a stop at the nearest whorehouse?

Jayne almost reared back and punched the girl when she bit down on his tongue. "You bit me!" he shouted.

She nodded. Very eerie-like, the girl twisted her head to stare at the mark. "Won't prove nothing, ain't that right?" she said quietly. "Should have practiced kissing first."

"That's right!" the man shouted. "I've seen a whole lot of kissing, and that right there was a first kiss." He pointed his gun at Jayne. "Bunch of liars you are."

Jayne started to reach for his gun, but realized that the man was a little to jumpy and a little too close to them for him to get the upper hand. He moved his hands into the air all peaceful-like and waited for the best chance to jump the guy.

River tsked at both of them. "Saw a big man and a little girl and assumed wrong."

"What?"

Jayne gave her a sideways glance, wondering what she was going on about now. If she was going to do crazy, maybe it'll gave him the chance to knock the man out. He just had to wait a bit more for him to be distracted with her crazy speech.

"Big man waiting for the chance to knock you out."

"Girl!" he started.

The man became more focus on Jayne's movements, noticing the deadly way he was holding himself in preparation for an attack. He smiled at the angry face he was giving the girl for mentioning that.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Not done," she quipped. "The girl is more deadly."

River broke the man's left leg and his right wrist and had him on the ground with his own gun shoved under his chin before realized that she had moved. She straddled his chest, her body arched over his to rest her forehead against his own. She smiled into his pain filled eyes.

"Should have believed the lies," she sang.

Jayne cursed in the background. He pulled his earpiece out and shouted for Simon to come down to control his sister. He stepped closer to River with the intention of dragging her off of her victim.

River flipped off of him and whirled to face Jayne.

"Girl-"

"Girl has a name!"

His eyes narrowed. "River," he started again.

She sprang at him. They tumbled to ground in a pile of dust and bones. She raked her fingernails down the side of his neck beneath is ear to collarbone. Jayne hissed in pain as she drew blood.

"Crazy hellcat!" He thrust his hips forward to unbalanced River and rolled over on top of her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Why'd ya go and do that for?"

She quickly bit the top of his neck, biting hard enough to bruise. Jayne jerked his head back and safely out of her reach.

"Gorram feng le girl! Stop biting me! I ain't food."

"I ain't a doxy!"

"Never said you was."

River nodded and relaxed underneath him. "Don't like sharin'."

Jayne wasn't sure where her conversation was going, and once he thought that, he knew it didn't matter much anyways. Girl liked to talk and most of the stuff she said didn't make much sense. Why would having her pinned underneath him change that fact?

"Don't like sharin' much either," he agreed with her. "Look it, we have a job ta finish…"

She smiled at him. "So we agree?"

"Yeah, sure, girl. We agree. If I let'cha up, will ya stop attackin' me?"

"On the moon," she whispered.

Jayne eyed her warily. Did she just swear on the moon that she wouldn't attack him anymore? Well, he shrugged, swearing was swearing and he was going to hold her to it. "Shiny!" he said with false gratitude.

River nodded. She didn't mind that Jayne didn't help her up. It was who he was and he wasn't about to change any time soon. She wasn't sure if she expressed herself clearly to him, and the simple reading she was doing didn't help her much with deciphering what all was going on inside his head. Jayne didn't dwell much on what was said. He stored or deleted things and filed away thoughts until they were needed. It made it somewhat peaceful to be around when she wanted time to think. Very rarely did his thought intrude upon hers.

She left him to deal with the man on the ground while she found a rock to sit on to wait for the rest of the crew to show up. She knew there would be some yelling about what she had done, but it wasn't that upcoming argument that she was thinking about. No, she was thinking about the one Simon and Mal would have trouble understanding-the one about her and Jayne. Whether Jayne understood their conversation or not, he had agreed. She wasn't going to be just another girl he could sex-he had agreed she wasn't like the girls at the whorehouses he liked to stop at. And she wasn't going to share him with anyone else so he better realized that a bunch of people could get hurt if he thought he could escape that promise. She giggled as she knew the last promise they made-well, at least the promised she made to him-wasn't exactly what he thought. She hadn't swore on the moon they were on…she only promised not to attack him again while they were on the moon. She could wait until they were back on Serenity to attack him. Jayne was a little rough around the edges and she knew a little rough seducing was what it would take for him to forget that she was the captain's lil albatross, the Doc's sister, and killer woman who could take out a bunch of Reavers on her own.

Jayne felt a shiver rolled up his back at River's laughter. He decided that he would ignore her the rest of the trip with hopes that whatever creepy thoughts she had hidden up in that genius mind of hers she would forget as soon as he stopped responding to her. And any uneasiness he felt was all but forgotten when the crew of Serenity rolled up.


End file.
